


Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Headcanons

by blobbyclouds



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Other, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 21,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blobbyclouds/pseuds/blobbyclouds
Summary: A collection of headcanon requests for Breath of the Wild :) Everything is listed out in the first chapter, so just look there for the headcanons you want!
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Prince Sidon/Reader, Teba/Reader, Zelda (Legend of Zelda)/Reader, revali/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

Last updated April 3rd! My twitter is @littlewriter18 if you're curious :) This was last updated October 3rd!

**-Link-**

2\. Link with an s/o good with the viola

3\. Link teaching reader how to sword fight

4\. Link with a female s/o with brown eyes

5\. S/o who comes out as ace

6\. S/o who smokes (helping them quit)

7\. S/o who has random, incurable limp episodes

8\. S/o who gets sick a lot

13\. Link with a feisty, female s/o who likes to bicker

17\. S/o with silver eyes

18\. S/o terrified of heights 

19\. Link wanting attention from an easily embarrassed s/o 

21\. Genderbent Zelink headcanons

22\. Link with an s/o who needs cuddles to calm down

23\. S/o who picks at scabs a lot

24\. S/o with goldenhar syndrome

25\. Fragile s/o who always insists they're fine

27\. S/o who constantly worries about Link being Hyrule Champion

29\. Deaf s/o

30\. Oracle s/o 

31\. Cute n' soft s/o 

35\. S/o with protective Ganon horse

36\. S/o taking a hit for Link in a battle

40\. S/o with adhd

42\. Seeing s/o's wrist scars that are usually covered in paint

43\. S/o recovering from death of close family member

**-Prince Sidon-**

9\. Touch starved Sidon

10\. Sidon with a female, Hylian s/o 

11\. Sidon general relationship headcanons

12\. Taking care of a sick, Hylian s/o

14\. Sidon with an injured s/o 

15\. Selkie s/o 

16\. Shy, witch s/o 

24\. S/o with goldenhar syndrome

26\. Traveling merchant/musician s/o

28\. S/o who has type 1 Von Willebrand disease

29\. Deaf s/o 

30\. Oracle s/o 

31\. Cute n' soft s/o 

33\. Female, Rito s/o

34\. Kind, chubby, and energetic s/o 

37\. S/o passionate about Zora like Sidon's passionate about Hylians

39\. S/o like Luna Lovegood

41\. Mischievous Hylian friend, (platonic headcanons) 

42\. Seeing s/o's wrist scars that are usually covered in paint

43\. S/o recovering from death of close family member

45\. Making blanket fort since s/o has never done it before

**-Zelda-**

21\. Genderbent Zelink headcanons

38\. Shy female s/o 

**-Teba-**

20\. Hylian s/o 

**-Revali-**

32\. Reavli with a shy s/o

46\. Sweet and soft s/o who secretly has feral gremlin/goblin energy 

**-Yunobo-**

24\. S/o with goldenhar syndrome

**-Urbosa-**

44\. General relationship headcanons


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link with a reader who's very good playing the viola!

  * Honest to Hylia he thinks it’s super cool that his s/o knows how to play so well.
  * Link and his s/o probably have to travel around a lot, so having a smaller instrument comes in handy. It’s nice to be able to listen to some music on the road, especially at night. Their music always relaxes him and helps him fall asleep.
  * Whenever they play his foot is self-consciously tapping. They’re just so good he can’t help but get into it and smile at least a little. If his s/o listens carefully, they can sometimes hear him humming along
  * And whenever they play for the little kids at stables, his heart melts a little, because seeing a bunch of laughing and dancing kids around his s/o is more precious than you would expect
  * Considering that they’re traveling around a lot, his s/o usually doesn’t have sheet music and instead simply memorize the songs they play.
  * So when Link hears a new song that they might like to play, he’ll memorize the melody so he can try to show it to them later
  * Link will occasionally surprise his s/o with little presents, like new sheet music, new strings, or other various necessities for their viola
  * Sometimes, they’ll use their viola as a way to defuse a situation 
  * For example, there was this one time they were staying at inn and some drunk was trying to pick a fight with literally everyone. So they took their viola and started playing this really upbeat song, dancing and twirling around him and staying just of the drunk’s reach. Eventually, the poor guy just collapsed to the ground because they were just moving too fast for him
  * Link was in the background laughing, because seeing his s/o darting around this huge, muscular man that had been reduced to a clumsy drunk mess was hilarious (But if the guy did manage to get a hand on them Link had his sword ready)




	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link teaching the reader how to sword fight >:)

  * While Link is completely capable of defending both himself and his s/o _most times_ , he wants them to know how to defend themselves if he can’t fight or isn’t there to protect them
  * I have a feeling that Link had always had the idea of teaching them in the back of his head, only he hadn’t really gotten around to doing it.
  * But after a particularly close call where Link had to jump in at the last second to save them, he doesn’t want to be taking any chances like that again
  * So, even if they’re a bit hesitant, Link decides to teach them
  * He’s patient and takes things slow so they don’t hurt themselves or feel overwhelmed
  * And while it might seem boring, Link makes sure it’s somewhat fun. They’re teasing each other and goofing off nearly the whole time. Honestly, only half of their “training sessions” are actually spent training
  * And as much as he tries to keep a straight face, he can’t help but smile a little whenever his s/o messes up. He’ll try to hide it by turning away from them or covering his mouth, but they can still see that mischievous glint in his eyes
  * Try as he might, he’ll end up laughing just a tiny bit. Luckily, his s/o probably thinks it’s just as funny, so 9/10 they’ll end up as a laughing mess together
  * Link is actually really proud of them as they continue to learn, even if he has an odd way of showing it
  * They’ll get to a point where they and Link will end up sparring (though Link is being extremely, extremely gentle) and even if he still ends up winning every time it’s actually kind of fun
  * He probably gives them a quick kiss on the nose whenever he’s close enough
  * And the one and only way that they can manage to win is when they give him a kiss on the lips and catch him off guard. I’m not even kidding, it’s basically his Achilles heel
  * But as well as they’re doing, the first time they get to use their skills in an actual fight Link was still pretty hesitant. He’s grown so used to doing everything in his power to keep them out of danger that the thought of purposefully allowing them into a fight is going against all of his instincts 
  * He was hovering nearby the whole time in case they slipped up and he needed to jump in
  * Luckily, all the training paid off and they managed to kick some serious ass
  * Link was literally speechless for a moment because damn he hadn’t expected that to be so hot and lowkey scary
  * “Hey, honey, remind me not to get on your bad side, okay?”




	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and a female s/o who has brown eyes :)

  * Absolutely adores her eyes. He thinks it’s one of the most beautiful things about her
  * They’re just filled with so much warmth and love so how can he not? They just radiate such a tender and caring feeling?? They’re so cute it’s impossible to not love them???
  * Just looking at them and he feels secure and comfortable
  * The little sparkle she gets in her eyes when she laughs has him w e a k
  * And if she ever gives him the puppy dog eyes he won’t last ten seconds. She could ask for anything, even some of his food, and one look into her big brown eyes and his resolve is shattering
  * So when he finds out that she’s really self conscious about having “boring brown eyes” he’s legitimately surprised
  * Link wastes no time and assuring her that her eyes are beautiful in his own dorky but gentlemen like way
  * It’s cute and makes her smile, but he can tell she’s not quite convinced
  * As he thinks of ways to make her more confident with her eye color, he begins to notice some odd behaviors of hers
  * How she walks with her head down and almost always avoids others eye contact
  * How she always looks at other girls with blue or green eyes with a hint of sadness and jealousy, sometimes even girls with brown eyes too because she thinks they “pull it off better”
  * How she looks in the mirror with at least a little disappointment
  * Link is very observant, so he’d have known about all those little things beforehand but just didn’t connect them to her insecurities
  * When he does, he feels lowkey bad about not putting two and two together and doing something about this sooner
  * So the next time he notices her insecurities kicking in he becomes a soft and dorky mess of compliments and kisses
  * She’s caught off guard and becomes a flustered puddle of blushing
  * And that honestly just spurs him on
  * Sometimes when they’re cuddling he’ll lean over and kiss the top of her head and murmur something about how beautiful her eyes are
  * It might take a while, but even she can’t continue disliking her eye color with Link’s constant and genuine support. She eventually comes to appreciate having brown eyes 
  * Link is relieved to see that she’s now less shy about her eyes and doesn’t let her insecurities hold her back. Seeing her look in the mirror with a content smile or walking around without her eyes glued to the ground brings a smile to his face, simply because if she’s happy, he’s happy




	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link with an s/o who comes out as ace

  * Ah, such a sweetheart
  * When they tell him he can tell that they’re really nervous about how he’ll react, so he immediately dispels any sort of idea of theirs that he might be upset
  * He’ll make it abundantly clear most likely through peppering their face with kisses that he loves them just the same to quickly put away any doubts they had
  * Honestly lowkey relieved. They had been acting really quiet and fidgety for most of the day and he had been beginning to think that they had gotten sick or something
  * So when they tell him he puts two and two together and figures out they were just nervous
  * Link will do his best to be as supportive as possible for his s/o so that they don’t feel nervous about being who they are. He’s proud of them for being themselves and doesn’t want them to ever be doubting who they are
  * Link’s an absolute dork, so he’ll do some of the most over the top stuff to make his s/o feel happy and comfortable
  * But nothing too extravagant that might make them uncomfortable
  * He does his best to keep them out of situations that might cause them unease, usually by quickly finding something else for them to do
  * For example, having plans to dine with some noble who has a bit of a negative reputation and suddenly Link is suggesting that they go for a horse ride. 
  * He purposefully does it casually and playfully, as to not arouse any suspicion from his s/o that something might be wrong
  * And while he is usually calm and relaxed when the subject comes up, he can become very serious and mature if they need him too
  * But if anyone ever gives them any problems, Link will be by their side instantly. The conflicts are usually never physical, since most people have the common sense to not mess with Link




	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link helping his s/o who smokes quit

  * Honest to Hylia, he loves them with his whole heart regardless of them smoking
  * He’s not one to judge, so he doesn’t base their whole personality off the fact that they smoke
  * … but that doesn’t mind he’s completely okay with their habit
  * With the way they’re wheezing after running for just a bit, randomly breaking into coughing fits and always having a poor apetite, it’s hard for him to not to be worrying for their health
  * And while Link is usually pretty relaxed, he will eventually get on their case about it
  * He’s gentle but firm when he tells them they need to stop. Even if it takes a bit of convincing, he’ll have them promise that they’ll try to start smoking less (most likely on the condition that Link will be less reckless)
  * Link is supportive and patient because he knows that they won’t be able to just up and quit within a few days
  * He’ll be as helpful as he can when they start experiencing nicotine withdrawal
  * Link will be calm if they have any mood swings or become especially irritable
  * And he’ll come up with lots of little ways to distract them from their cravings and put them in a good mood. Those ways would probably consist of going for trail riding, hiking, or just chatting about random stuff
  * If they get headaches, nausea, or anything he’ll do his best to make them comfortable
  * And when they begin to doubt if quitting is really worth it, he’ll assure them that it will all be well worth it in the end
  * If they began to experience any sort of depression or anxiety from withdrawal, he’ll be quick to comfort them. He’ll take them somewhere they can feel safe and comfortable at and just let them talk it out
  * While he knows that the symptoms will only be temporary, he can’t help but worry. He hates seeing them upset and he’s a little frustrated that there’s only so much he can do to help them
  * But when he sees how much their physical and emotional health is improving as they adjust, he’ll begin to worry less




	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link with an s/o who has random, incurable limp episodes

  * In general he’s very understanding about it
  * He knew about it before they started dating, so he knew what he was getting into
  * He keeps a close eye on them, especially in dangerous situations.
  * They can usually feel when they’re going to go limp a few minutes before it actually happens, so they know to get somewhere safe.
  * That being said, getting somewhere safe isn’t always an easy option in the middle of a battle. In those cases, Link will immediately step in to defend them, constantly looking behind him to make sure they’re doing okay
  * Honestly, he’s kind of frustrated that there’s no cure. He would give the world to get them a cure, and it just drives him crazy knowing that there’s no way to ever get rid of their syndrome
  * Because of that, whatever he _can_ do he does to the very best of his ability. He genuinely puts all of his heart into everything he does for them
  * Whenever they go limp Link stays right by their side and comforts them through it. Most times it only last a few minutes, but he’s willing to wait with them even if it takes longer than that
  * He’ll probably hold them in his arms and rock side to side to keep them calm
  * He might even hum or sing a little if they like music
  * Sometimes he’ll talk to them, just casual, calm conversation (granted one-sided) to keep their mind off their current state
  * They generally don’t like to be around other people when they go limp because it makes them feel self conscious and vulnerable, so he’ll take them somewhere private where they’ll feel safe
  * He carries them very gently, with their head resting on his shoulder
  * Even if they are helpless for that amount of time, he wants them to know he’ll keep them safe, so he’ll try to make them feel as comfortable and secure as possible
  * If his s/o worries that they’re being a problem or a burden to him he quickly assures them that they’re not. He loves them dearly and would never want them feeling sorry for something they can’t control
  * He won’t bring it up if they don’t like talking about it, but will be more than willing to listen when they do feel like bringing up the subject




	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link with an s/o who gets sick a lot

  * It doesn’t take Link long to figure out how easily his s/o can catch a cold
  * I mean with the way they seem to be coughing and sniffling every other week it would be impossible for him to _not_ notice
  * He doesn’t overreact too badly, but is a bit more insistent about them getting enough rest and nutrients to prevent them from getting sick
  * Warm fires are a must whenever they travel
  * If they ever forget their cloak Link will force them to take his
  * He’ll get some elixirs from the castle that will help them stay healthy
  * He manages to get them pretty regular check-ups from the royal medics
  * He hates seeing them so miserable and is really doing all he can to keep them healthy
  * But try as he might, they’re going to get sick eventually
  * Luckily, Link is surprisingly good at taking care of them when they’re sick 
  * He get’s a lot of practice, so he learns how to help them to the best of his ability 
  * He has them resting either in bed or a comfy pile of blankets by the fire
  * He’s a great cook, so they get any type of comfort food they want as long as Link has the right ingredients. Even if his s/o doesn’t have an appetite he can persuade them into eating to keep up their strength, usually through a combination of joking and honestly irresistible food
  * Link seems to have an immune system of steel so he manages to almost never catch their colds, no matter how many kisses he gives them
  * He won’t baby them too much because he doesn’t want to be overbearing and annoy them
  * And while he is serious about making sure they’re eating, drinking, and sleeping enough he’s also very playful with them. He doesn’t want them being all sad because they’re sick, so he’ll be especially dorky and joking
  * Seeing their face light up with a smile makes him so happy, you have no idea
  * Usually he can take care of them on his own just fine, but if the cold is bad enough he’ll get a doctor. There’s no way he’s taking any chances, especially when it comes to them
  * Honestly the medics get quite used to seeing Link and his s/o
  * But no matter how many times they visit he’s still nervous the whole time. He’ll be either pacing outside the room and trying to busy himself or leaning against the door as he waits
  * He prefers to be somewhere safe and secure when they’re sick so that they can relax and get their proper rest. Even if it means staying in a stable or inn, it’s better than the forest
  * But occasionally, they do get sick while they’re in the middle of nowhere
  * In these cases Link will try to get them to the nearest city or stable so they can rest
  * He tries to act relaxed as usual, but with the way he keeps glancing back at them it’s pretty obvious he’s worried. He wants to go quickly to get them somewhere safer, but going that fast for that long would really tire them out
  * If they run into trouble there’s no question whether or not they’ll fight, Link will keep them well away from the combat




	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touch starved Sidon and how that affects him in a relationship

  * When he first started dating his s/o, it didn’t take Sidon long to realize that he was clearly touch starved. I don’t think he would notice beforehand, because being a prince meant that not many people would really touch him so it wasn’t something that he would ever stop to consider
  * His s/o was a bit oblivious to it at first, simply because they assumed he was just being shy
  * And Sion was very hesitant to tell. Part of him knew he would have to explain it at some point to avoid any misunderstandings, but another part of him was worried he would become a burden to them. He always pressures himself to be his best self for them, and even though he couldn’t really help it, he felt that by being touch starved he had somehow let them down?
  * Luckily, when he does work up the nerve to somewhat awkwardly tell them they’re very sweet and understanding about the whole thing
  * He’s a bit uncertain on how to initiate any sort of physical contact, but absolutely adores it whenever his s/o’s sweet little touches
  * He loves it when his s/o cups his face when he lifts them up, and he always leans in on their hand
  * He also really likes it when they rub the top of his head
  * In general, any little touch like holding hands brings a smile and light blush to his face
  * He sleeps a lot easier with his s/o, just by knowing that when he wakes up they’re still going to be curled up in his arms
  * Since he’s touch starved and still getting used to this whole physical affection thing he blushes _super_ easy, especially whenever his s/o kisses him. It’s just so p r e c i o u s the way they ask him to lean down and then give him a quick peck. How can he be expected to not blush like crazy when they’re just that cute?
  * Further into the relationship he begins to adjust, and will get to a point where he will be comfortable initiating more signs of affection, and small gestures of affection like little brushes of the hand or putting a hand on their waist/shoulders becomes pretty regular




	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon with a female, Hylian s/o

  * Sidon, of course, doesn’t mind their differences at all
  * Hylian and Zora relations have been improving a lot lately, so there shouldn’t be too much conflict for the two of them to be together
  * Of course, there may be the occasional Zora who doesn’t completely agree with Sidon choosing to court a Hylian, but Sidon will try to keep such matters away from her attention
  * He always makes sure that there’s plenty of food that she can actually eat and a comfy bed for her. He ended up going a little overboard on the pillows and blankets, but he just wanted to make sure she would sleep well
  * He absolutely loves the height difference between them because it means he can randomly scoop her up into a hug and smother her in kisses 
  * And considering how affectionate Sidon is, that happens pretty often 
  * Carrying her is an absolute breeze for him, so you better bet he’s going to find random reasons to tote her around. She doesn’t mind too much since Sidon is always gentle when carrying her, and she gets a nice view up there
  * He likes to carry her around because it lets him get to hold her close, knowing that they’re both safe and sound
  * And cuddling is amazing because he can just envelope her into his arms, which is how they often times end up falling asleep and he sleeps a lot easier with her by his side
  * In general, Sidon is very gentle with her due to the difference in their height and strength. He would feel absolutely awful if he ever hurt her in the slightest way. While he does believe her to be quite strong and capable, he’s always careful with her, (especially when carrying her) as if she were a little delicate flower
  * If she’s a more feisty person, then she might be a little annoyed with how much Sidon coddles her, but it’s hard to stay mad at this adorable fish boy
  * When they go swimming together she usually rides on his back, mainly because she could never keep up with Sidon. Plus, it allows Sidon to keep her right by his side in case things go astray and he needs to be able to protect her
  * If she doesn’t know how to swim, Sidon would definitely teach her so that he can go 15 seconds without thinking she’s drowned or something
  * If they’re resting somewhere and she choses to swim around a little on her own, Sidon always keeps a close eye on her anyway. The currents in the river can randomly become very strong, so that even Zoras have trouble not getting swept downriver
  * While Sidon is always going to be protective of his s/o, he’ll be extremely protective over her because she’s Hylian. His protectiveness is basically instinctive. She’s just so much smaller and softer, just seems so fragile and in need of protection! It would be borderline impossible for him to not be overprotective of her
  * His knee jerk reaction to any sort of danger with her around is to just get between her and the threat, no matter what
  * And due to their difference and size, Sidon has absolutely no problem simply snatching her up and getting her well away from the trouble. If there’s no easy way to get out of the situation, he won’t hesitate to use his own body to shield her
  * Even if she is perfectly capable of defending herself, Sidon will personally make sure that not one hair on her head is touched
  * Alright, speaking of hair, Sidon has a bit of fascination with hers
  * Zoras, obviously, don’t have any hair, so it’s definitely something new
  * He doesn’t really mind it though. It always smells nice and is extremely soft, so he likes running his hands through it sometimes and she always smiles and melts into him when he does it, so that’s an added plus




	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General headcanons on a relationship with Sidon (this got kinda long and rambling oops!)

  * Such a sweetheart? Honestly??? Just so romantic and caring?? (He’s precious af)
  * He’s always super considerate and makes sure that his s/o is safe and happy
  * Obviously, he is about as affectionate as it gets. He’ll always be scooping up his s/o to smother them in kisses, and will hold their hand whenever he can
  * Yeah, he carries them around a lot because it’s just impossible to resist their cuteness
  * He’s really gentle with them, especially since he has a habit of forgetting his own size and strength
  * But that doesn’t stop him from taking every chance he gets to hug, kiss, nuzzle, or cuddle them
  * He tends to be more affectionate in private because, as a prince, there is a certain expectation of his behavior in public. While he can be somewhat affectionate out in the open, he can only go so far before it’s deemed improper behavior for a prince
  * So when in private, he becomes the most cuddly sharky boy out there. When they cuddle, he tends to wrap himself around them and nuzzle or kiss the top of their head
  * And omg so many pet names, _so many pet names_
  * He just loves calling his s/o every cute name he knows, whether it be a more common one or one unique to the Zora, he thinks every single one fits his s/o
  * You better bet he loves being called those pet names too, just saying
  * And lowkey shows off around his s/o? It isn’t anything arrogant or over the top, but if his s/o happens to be around when he’s training he’ll make sure to put on a good show in case they’re watching (which they probably are)
  * He doesn’t mean anything bad by it. He just wants to prove to his s/o that’s he’s capable of protecting them okay, okay, it’s mainly because he dies for their praise, but he won’t admit that
  * He’s the type that likes to absolutely spoil his s/o with whatever their heart desires. As a prince, I’m sure he has plenty of resources and connections to just shower his s/o with random presents
  * And he’s most definitely the type that will have almost no backbone with his s/o because just wants to see them happy
  * That said, he will say no if he really doesn’t think what they want is good idea for them, but even that takes some effort from him he is such a sucker for puppy dog eyes
  * Kinda flirty too??? Not like super suave and sexy flirty, but more of that romantic and almost cheesy type of flirting. It’s a little over the top, but he’s absolutely genuine when he’s showering his s/o in compliments and saying how lucky he is to have them
  * And while he is usually the one to make the first moves, he can be flustered SO easily
  * Seriously, if they initiate any sort of affection or compliment him in any way he’s just a blushing puddle _because who gave them the right to be that adorable HELP HIM_
  * And like I mentioned earlier, he simply adores their praise. Whether it’s a casual compliment or something more meaningful and in depth, their praise means the world to him
  * He loves taking them out on dates around the Domain. He’s wandered around there many times himself and loves taking them to all the prettiest places he knows
  * This little ray of sunshine will always be there to cheer up his s/o when they’re feeling down
  * No matter what he has going on with the kingdom, he’ll make sure he’ll have at least a little time to talk to his s/o and comfort them
  * If they’re having a really rough time, he’ll let them rest on his lap while he’s dealing with various business matters of the kingdom. Even after they’ve fallen asleep on him, he’ll let them stay there at least a little while longer because he likes having them around
  * Overall, just so soft and cheerful when his s/o is sick or upset in any way
  * To add on to that bit about Sidon being quite busy with matters of the kingdom, he truly does do his best to set aside a decent amount of time for just them
  * There are times where he really doesn’t have the time to spend even a good twenty minutes with his s/o though. He’ll feel bad about it but he’ll make up for it with a nice date when he’s less busy
  * And he’s forever thankful if they help him with paperwork
  * Also, he doesn’t get jealous easily because he simply sees the best in everyone. He assumes that people are just being friendly towards his s/o because they’re a wonderful person, and nothing more
  * Granted, if someone is blatantly flirting with his s/o he’ll get at least a little jealous, probably standing closer to his s/o and giving whoever is flirting with them a certain look. It’s not a “I’m-going-to-beat-the-crap-out-of-you-if-you-don’t-shut-up” look and more of a “that-is-my-lover-you’re-flirting-with-so-i suggest-you-back-tf-off-:)” look. It’s not quite angry, but there is definitely something a little unsettling about it
  * His protectiveness is a whole different story to say the least
  * He loves his s/o to pieces and feels that it his job to take care of them. As a result, he tends to be a lot more protective than he actually needs to be
  * Having his s/o near any danger at all stresses him out a lot
  * With even the remotest sign of a threat, he’ll become super vigilant, probably standing closer to them and resting his hand on them. If he’s really worried, he’ll probably pick them up because there is no way he’s taking any chances when it comes to them
  * Also, Sidon is extremely, extremely hard on himself to be the best possible lover for his s/o. He loves them more than words can tell so any little mishap will have him feeling awful. While on the outside he’ll seem unaffected, simply smiling and laughing off whatever happened, he’s more upset than he lets on. He wants his s/o to have only the best, so when he doesn’t live up to his own expectations he feels like he’s letting them down
  * He just feels frustrated when he can’t be everything he wants to be for them
  * Whether it’s because he feels the need to live up to his sisters reputation, be a good enough prince for his kingdom, or just trying to prove that he’s good enough for his s/o, it’s a habit that has been visible since they first started dating
  * And he won’t feel better about whatever mishap occurred until he feels that he’s made up for it, most likely by giving them a little gift or being especially affectionate for awhile
  * But bigger mistakes are not handled so easily. This would be something like not being able to keep his s/o away from danger and having them get hurt
  * He would be really upset at himself for a while and would be constantly apologizing and trying to make it up to them. Even after they’ve assured him there was nothing he could’ve really done, he still feels absolutely terrible. However much he tries to hide it, they can quite clearly see that frustrated light in his eyes
  * Luckily, his s/o will always be there to comfort him and assure him that just being himself is enough for them. They don’t expect perfection, and love him for who he is
  * “Sidon, I’ve told you, mistakes happen. It’s normal. I don’t expect perfection,” they said, softly stroking the side of his face.
  * Sidon smiled faintly, leaning into their touch. “But that’s what you deserve,” he said, finally meeting their gaze.




	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon taking care of a sick, Hylian s/o

  * Poor boy is freaking out a little here
  * He’s always known that hylians can get sick, but he really had no idea what to expect
  * And it was a lot worse than what he imaged
  * With their face suddenly pale, the constant fluctuation between warm and cold, the way they were constantly tired but never getting enough sleep, the headaches, and everything else that they describe to him actually scared him (it was a lot worse than how Zora’s are when sick)
  * When Sidon first saw them like that he rushed them to the healer because he legit thought they were dying or something. They tried to explain they had just caught a simple flu that they would recover from within a week, but Sidon was not taking any chances
  * Sidon had a hylian healer brought in just for them, and he was worried af until the healer explained their cold to him
  * He’s a little confused when the healer insists that this cold is actually quite common for hylians, but is relieved nonetheless to hear that his darling s/o is going to be okay
  * Being the sharky gentleman he is, Sidon will do everything he can to make them as comfortable as possible. He’ll make sure that they get only the best of everything, warmest soups, softest blankets, best healers, you name it, he’s probably got it for them
  * He heard that Hylians need a lot of rest to get better and need to stay nice and warm, so he basically made them this little nest of blankets and pillows. While it is very comfy for them, it’s a little funny for Sidon to just see them being practically absorbed into the thick blankets and pillows
  * One of the perks of being a different species, is that Sidon probably won’t be able to catch whatever cold that they have so he can still shower them in all the affection he has to give
  * Sidon will become extra cuddly with them when they’re sick because he wants them to be able to relax
  * And, since he is on the over protective side, he’ll probably end up carrying his s/o around if they want to go anywhere because he doesn’t want them wearing themselves out
  * yeah, he never really understands that this cold isn’t a big deal at all
  * If they try to wander around too much he’ll literally drag them back to bed
  * Sidon will be stern yet very caring and gentle in general. He’ll be insistent about them taking their medicine along with eating and sleeping enough. At the same time, he’ll be very cheerful and lighthearted enough to keep a smile on their precious face he can’t stand seeing them upset, poor boi
  * Of course, he won’t be able to completely drop his duties as prince so he’ll leave one of the healers with them and promise to visit as soon as he’s done attending to the matters of the kingdom
  * If the cold they have happens to last a long time or is just really bad in general, the anxious light never quite fades from his eyes, even when he’s supposed to be focusing on other matters
  * Even if he was a little clueless in the beginning, next time he’ll be far more prepared! but just as worried smh
  * And, honestly, he’ll do everything he can to prevent there being a next time. Once he’s realized just how often they get sick, he’s always making sure they’re taking care of themselves by eating well, wearing a cloak when it’s cold outside, and getting enough sleep
  * He’ll probably have the healers check in on them every now and then too, just because this little shark boy hates to see his darling lover feeling so miserable




	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link in a relationship with a feisty, female s/o who likes to play bicker a lot

  * Despite usually being quiet, Link actually doesn’t mind that she’s feisty or likes to bicker
  * In fact, her talkative and feisty nature works out quite well for the both of them. Link finds talking to her easier than it is with most people, and he tends to speak his mind and laugh a lot more around her
  * In a similar manner, Link’s more subdued and grounded nature can help her keep her cool and not pick up little arguments about the smallest matters
  * He knows she doesn’t mean it when she’s bickering about certain things that she’s just trying to clear her mind by vocalizing her thoughts. By now, he’s learned not to take things too seriously and not be offended since she doesn’t really mean it
  * He also knows that when she goes on her little rants about him being stupidly reckless or pushing himself too far for his own good that’s her way of showing she’s worried
  * In those specific cases he’ll quiet her with a quick kiss and promise to be more careful next time
  * Link will only ever tease her about her bickering nature when she does so while drunk because it’s g o l d e n let me tell you
  * “Link, you idiot!”
  * “Yes? What did I do this time?”
  * “Why are you so fucking handsome? It’s annoying. You aren’t allowed to be that good looking. It’s unfair honestly, do you know how damn hard it is for me when my boyfriend is so hot? It’s rough, lemme tell you.”
  * She’s _never_ living that one down
  * While Link does find her feisty disposition to be energizing, he often finds himself having to keep a close eye on her in battles because she is reckless and has zero chill
  * He’s glad she’s brave like him, but wishes she were a bit more careful because he doesn’t have any idea what he would do to himself if something happened to her
  * Even if she does get after him for being so protective over her, he’ll just smile and say something cheesy like “It’s my job to protect you” or something else along those lines that will fluster her and make her drop the conversation with a few last grumbles
  * And Hylia help them all if she ever met Revali
  * They would _a r g u e_
  * She would be going on about how Revali needs to be nicer to Link and that he’s more capable than Revali gives him credit for. Even if Link tried to tell her that it was fine and he wasn’t too terribly bothered by what Revali said, the moment that poor Rito says the slightest thing against Link she will be going _off_ on him
  * Link, while quietly trying to stop a physical fight from occurring, is more pleased than he would like to admit that Revali is getting told off like this
  * Surprisingly entertaining tbh
  * But really, Link needs someone like her more than even he realizes. She sticks up for him when he’s letting himself be pushed too far and is always there to knock some common sense into him
  * For example, if he’s spending too much time training she’ll just burst in there and practically drag him out of there, going on about how he needs to be eating, drinking, and sleeping more and how she swears he’s just trying to get himself killed
  * Or if Link is just letting some rude person walk all over him she’s gonna get in there and be dishing out some sass in a heartbeat
  * At first Link wasn’t quite sure what to do with someone who will be so persistent about him taking care of himself and would fight anyone else who tried to say otherwise, but at this point, he honestly doesn’t know what he would do without her
  * He always tries to be there for her like he has been there for him, mainly by always be willing to offer a listening ear when she gets frustrated. The main reason she even bickers a lot is because she has strong opinions that she wants to voice, but doesn’t always get that chance with other people
  * Yeah, she’s a little rough around the edges when showing that she cares and tends to tease him a tiny bit, but he gets the point of it
  * Link sincerely pities anyone who ever _really_ upsets her. He knows that she can become a whirl of snappish comebacks and dry remarks that will leave even the most quick witted person absolutely helpless
  * He’ll probably just be watching off to the side with this look of quiet amusement like “Yeah, that’s my girlfriend, get ‘em honey!”
  * He feels a little bad for whoever got on the wrong side of her, but knows they probably deserve it if they really got her upset




	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon with an injured s/o

  * Poor shark boy is a _mess_
  * The very second he realized you were injured he was picking you up and whisking you out of that fight and to safety. Whether you had gotten a bad gash, taken a hit to the head, or broken a bone, Sidon made sure that you had the best healers in the domain right away 
  * Sidon was, obviously, panicky, especially if there was any blood involved, yet he still managed to put on a brave face for you and reassure you that it was all going to be okay
  * He’ll refuse to leave your side until the healers have assured him a dozen times that you _really_ are going to be okay though. He would much rather rest his head on the side of your bed and apologize over and over again rather than go deal with other matters of the kingdom the healers have to practically heard him out of the infirmary
  * But even as he attempts to focus on carrying out his princely duties, he can’t help but replay the moment you got hurt over and over again in his head. It was terrifying for him to see the person he loved so much be hurt, especially when he sees it as his job to keep you _safe_
  * He completely blames himself, no matter what you try to tell him. He’ll be a bumbling mess of apologies and promises to make up for it all for the first few days of your injury, and may apologize a few more times throughout your recovery because he genuinely feels _that_ bad about it
  * So if it’s safe to say that you will be pampered and coddled by Sidon until you are 110% better, no exceptions. While he already is sweet on you, he’ll somehow find a way to become even sweeter
  * Of course, he’ll be very strict about you getting proper rest, avoiding activities that may reopen/worsen your wound, and taking any tonics that the healers have recommended you take. Yep he’s an overprotective shark boy Luckily, he does it in such a caring manner that makes his overprotective habits a bit more bearable 
  * If you have some sort of leg or foot injury he would more than happily carry you around the domain only in safe places, of course. And no, you’re absolutely not allowed to go up or down the stairs without him or another Zora there to help, or better yet, carry you. As the prince’s lover, there’s probably always a willing hand, which is very useful
  * Any hand or arm injury will result in him carrying even the smallest of items for you
  * If your wound requires new bandages every now and then, Sidon will make sure that you stick to the schedule and that you keep your wound out of water to prevent the bandage from being ruined
  * He’ll try to spend more time with you since you’re probably bored out of your mind while resting all the time
  * He always puts on the biggest smile for you and actually becomes a bit more playful than usual to make you laugh. He’d also be more affectionate then usual because 1.) he’s glad to see your lovely self recovering and 2.) he loves you and just wants to see you happy
  * I can also see him being a bit more touchy??? Especially out in public??? I guess he’s just a little on edge with you being more vulnerable, so he likes to keep you close to him just in case
  * It’s actually quite easy to tell when he feels that your safety is threatened because he’ll do this little head tilt thing as he gently pulls you closer to him
  * Yeah, he takes your safety very seriously anyone or anything that lifts a finger in your direction will have found that out the hard way because this little ray of sunshine can go from kisses and gentle words to downright terrifying in a matter of seconds 
  * And you can definitely expect him to spoil you with at least a few gifts
  * Very, _very_ gentle with you. He’s usually careful with you anyway due to size differences, but now that you’re injured, he’ll be especially mindful. Not going to lie, it can be a little irritating with him treating you like porcelain that could shatter in the slightest breeze, but you know he’s just trying to take care of you
  * So yeah, he might need a little reminder that you’re still quite capable despite your injury and that he doesn’t need to spend his every waking second fussing over your every need
  * Even with that reminder, there’s absolutely no way you’re going to go exploring out in the domain or getting into any shenanigans that might be the tiniest bit risky. You can bat your eyelashes all you want, but no, you aren’t going to go spying on the lizalfo camp or aggravating the lynel
  * Of course, if you do manage to wiggle your way into a dangerous predicament, Sidon will be there in a heartbeat to get you right back out of it. After he makes sure that you’re okay though, expect a very gentle yet very stern scolding 
  * “I’m upset because I love you, you know that. I was so scared you might’ve gotten hurt even worse or **—** you know… so _please_ be careful, I beg of you. I don’t know what I’d do if _that_ happened to you.”
  * Overall, I’d say you’re in very capable hands with Sidon. As long as you make sure to remind him that you aren’t completely helpless while injured, he shouldn’t be too overbearing




	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon with a selkie s/o. For those of you who don't know, a selkie is a mythological being who can change from human to seal by shedding their seal skin

  * After he understood what was going on, I think Sidon would be totally cool with you being a selkie
  * Sure, the first time he saw you shed or put your skin back on would’ve raised a _lot_ of questions and probably had him thinking you had been possessed by some sort of dark magic, but he was open minded and ready to listen right away
  * Sidon was probably suspicious that _something_ was up with the way you would seemingly disappear into thin air every time you went to the river and became extremely uneasy whenever hunters were mentioned in a conversation, but he never thought that it would be something like _this_
  * Luckily, once Sidon understands what’s going on and that you aren’t in any immediate danger, he’ll be as helpful snd sweet as he possibly can
  * Really, if you think about it, this works out great. Whenever the two of you go swimming, he doesn’t have to worry about carrying you or slowing down so you can keep up
  * Sure, communicating while you’re in your seal form can be troublesome, but the two of you have managed to create a series of simple gesture so that you can still communicate decently
  * He finds you absolutely adorable in and out of your seal form
  * And while he doesn’t have any issues with your abilities, he understands if you want to keep it a secret from others and will help you however he can
  * Chances are, due to the rarity of selkies, they aren’t always well liked. There are sometimes hunters out to get them and, in that case, Sidon will be especially protevtive over you
  * He really will still _try_ to give you space, but your safety will always be a top priority of his
  * Sidon will do what he can to keep hunters out of the domain for you, but there’s only so much he can do without causing a fuss. On the rare chance Sidon _can’t_ persuade hunters to stay out of the domain, he’ll go to you right away and will be hyper vigilant over you throughout the duration of their stay
  * Sidon is genuinely curious about your abilities and kind in general, so he’s always willing to lend an ear, even if it takes you awhile to explain certain things to him
  * So all and all, you’ve got yourself a supportive shark boy who’s genuinely trying his best to help you, even if he doesn’t always have a perfect understanding of your supernatural abilities




	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon with a shy witch s/o

  * Shy s/o? Sidon finds it adorable! 
  * Witch s/o? Well that’s just amazing!
  * Shy _and_ a witch? Heck yeah, Sidon will sign right up for that
  * He gets all the cuteness and flustered blushing of a shy s/o plus the mystique and power of a magical s/o in _one_. What could be better?
  * When Sidon first met you, you instantly perked his curiosity. He had heard rumors that you were capable of magic, but so far, he hadn’t seen you perform any. Instead, you had remained quiet and distant, preferring to watch instead of joining in the conversations. Even when you did join in, you were soft spoken and timid
  * But Sidon, being as friendly as he is, isn’t going to let that stop him
  * No matter how shy you are, he’ll do his best to talk to you so that you eventually warm up to him. He’s not pushy at all, and does his best to not make you uncomfortable which can be difficult at times with how extroverted he is
  * The first time he saw you doing your magic he just stopped and stared. The way you could so calmly weave your magic through the air with delicate flicks of your wrist was _breathtaking_
  * He would’ve sat back and watched, but he just had to say something
  * When he made his presence known he felt a bit bad because you nearly jumped out of your skin and a blush raced up your face which Sidon found adorable
  * But Sidon was nothing but a gentleman who was genuinely curious to learn more about your magic. It took awhile for you to become comfortable really showing you it to him, but the two of you eventually bonded over it
  * He was very touched the first few times when you would rush up to him after a meeting, eager to show him a new spell you just learned. You’re shy, which makes your trust and eagerness to talk all the more meaningful
  * You probably didn’t notice because you were so caught up in your magic, but the way he looks at you is just so _precious_. His eyes are round and fascinated like a small child, a small smile creeping up his lips as you happily ramble about your newest spells
  * And he just loves the way a blush rises up your face whenever he compliments you or leans in close (lowkey does it on purpose because he loves seeing you flustered) 
  * Seeing you so at ease and willing to talk is a welcome change to your initial quietness, but he won’t push you to be that way around others if you don’t want to. If you’d rather stay quiet around others and stick by his side, he’ll stay right with you although he doesn’t quite understand why because you always have such interesting things to say
  * But as fascinating as he does find your powers, he always makes sure you don’t push yourself too far. The last thing he would ever want is for you to hurt yourself in some way while practicing
  * Sidon also understands that talking about your powers around other people can be stressful (there a lot of stereotypes revolving around witches sadly) and he’ll be quick to change the subject if you look uncomfortable 




	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link with an s/o who has cool, silver eyes

  * He’s seen weirder things than just silver eyes, so trust me, he’s not phased at all
  * He genuinely thinks they’re beautiful 
  * Even someone half as observant as he was could notice it upon first meeting you. When he did, he couldn’t help but stare for just a few seconds longer than was polite (he apologized right after though)
  * The way the sun glows in them, making them shine like two full moons always has a way of taking his breath away. He gets butterflies in his stomach and literally can’t understand why anyone would ever think they’re not beautiful
  * He can understand why you might be self conscious, especially when he considers you’re the only person with silver eyes he’s ever met
  * He isn’t the best with compliments, but he tries to make it clear that he thinks your eyes are beautiful
  * He makes a point of doing it specifically when you’re trying to hide your gaze from strangers by staring at the floor
  * Whenever you allow your hair to conveniently cover your face and shield your eyes, he’ll tuck back the loose strands and give you the softest smile imaginable
  * If anyone tries to make a rude comment about them, he’ll just quietly come and stand by your side and give that person a certain look until they walk away
  * And don’t even get him started on the way your eyes can shimmer in sunsets, catching the rays of orange and pink light and reflecting them in a way that puts the sky to shame… it always winds up with him looking at you in the most _adoring_ way
  * Of course, you don’t notice because you’re looking at the sunset, but it’s those little moments that Link just feels so overwhelmed by how much he loves you because you’re just so beautiful and king and talented and _how in Hylia’s name did he get so lucky?_
  * He usually can’t help but reach over and press a quick kiss to your forehead because he can’t help himself
  * So yeah, your eyes definitely make him vulnerable



And yes, you can _ definitely  _ use this to your advantage. While you may never be aware of just how much leverage just a few bats of your pretty silver eyes can have on him since he has such good self control, they make him weaker than he’d like to admit


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link with an s/o who is terrified of heights

  * Although Link is anything but afraid of heights, he’s still very understanding because he knows there are a lot of people with a similar fear, which is why he doesn’t let you ever feel bad about it
  * So feel free to cling to his side when you’re feeling nervous, he completely understands he also finds the way you press yourself up against him to be kinda cute
  * You could do something like full on running up to him, jumping into his arms, and wrapping all four limbs around him and he’ll still give you the same patient smile and comforting words
  * “Link… may I ask why she’s…”
  * “It’s fine.”
  * When traveling through Hyrule, Link knows all sorts of little short cuts and detours that can keep you away from high ledges or steep cliffs. Of course, he’ll be more than happy to take these different routes if it keeps you in your comfort zone
  * If for some reason he can’t avoid a tall place for you he’ll be quick to comfort you
  * He’ll loop an arm around your waist or shoulders to hold you close while you’re walking around
  * As you walk, he’ll try to keep your mind off of how far up you are by talking about something you like or joking around to make you laugh
  * And he’ll gently remind you to not look down
  * So please imagine: Link catching you looking down so he brushes his fingers against your cheek to guide your gaze up to his, looking at you with those gentle blue eyes as he softly says your name and, “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”
  * If you have to stay in a high place for an extended period of time Rito Village yikes he’ll let you bury your head in his chest and run his hands through your hair so you can try to forget just how high up you are
  * If you get to the point of crying he’ll hold you tight and wipe away your tears because it’s downright painful for him to see you cry
  * You’re his ever lovely maiden and he’s your knight in shining armor, so he wants you to know that you’re always safe with him




	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link wanting attention from an easily embarrassed s/o <3

  * Link is generally a gentleman, so the last thing he would want to do is make you uncomfortable by asking for too much attention. Plus, he doesn’t want to come off as needy or anything like that…
  * But there’s something in the way you blush over his little signs of affection and the way you always make him feel so warm and safe that make him forget his nagging insecurities
  * Granted, he won’t verbally ask for your attention
  * You might be sitting doing something like reading, and Link will come and sit by you. At first all he’ll do is rest his head against you, then he’ll loop an arm around you, and then before you know it he’s comfortably nestled on you with his head nuzzled into your neck or chest
  * He’s sneaky and knows how to get what he wants, okay?
  * And while he may be seeming all innocent like, there’s definitely a mischievous glint to his eyes whenever he glances up to see your adorable blushing face he knows _exactly_ what he’s doing
  * He probably presses a quick kiss to your cheek just to see you become even more flustered. He gets butterflies in his stomach just knowing he’s the one who can make you blush so much
  * If he’s feeling playful he might tease you just a tiny bit about your blush
  * He likes to have his hair played with but, is too shy to ask so he’ll gently nudge you with his head until you take the hint
  * Your touch is very soothing to him, which is why he likes it so much after a rough day. Just holding you close and having your soft gaze on him with that gentle glow of blush to your cheeks while you play with his hair is just… the p u r e s t thing he’s ever seen
  * Also, Link’s not too big on pda so you wouldn’t have to worry about him wanting your attention in public and making you really embarrassed
  * But when the two of you are walking around, I can specifically see him rubbing your shoulder when he wants your attention sometimes
  * Or when the two of you are sitting somewhere like dinner, he’ll have his hand gently entwined in yours
  * Honestly, he’s almost like a puppy when it comes to receiving your affection and attention. Just the smallest of things like a gentle smile or kiss from you will have him blushing nearly as much as you




	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teba in a relationship with a Hylian s/o

  * So… _tiny_
  * Seriously though, you’re just so _small_ and _innocent_
  * He’s lowkey over protective of you because he doesn’t want to see anything happen to his little Hylian
  * Of course, you would never guess that because he acts laid back and borderline indifferent most times
  * But whenever you do something reckless he’s screaming internally
  * Or whenever you do something cute he’s mentally hitting his head against a wall because why did the goddesses allow Hylians to be so cute???
  * It took a lot of convincing for him to let you come out to the flying range with him. It’s not that he thinks you’re weak or dumb, he just knows how dangerous the mountains can be and needed a reminder that you’re more than tough enough to handle those dangers
  * That said, it took _ages_ for him to take you flying. Even now, he never does anything too risky with you on him, and regularly reminds you to make sure you’re holding on tight
  * Likes to play with your hair because it’s even softer than his own feathers
  * And he’ll let you run your hands through his feathers he would never admit how much the motion soothes him though
  * He knows Hylians get cold easily so he always makes sure you have plenty of blankets and pillows and a warm fire when you’re sleep, along with a fluffy cloak for walking around
  * The nest of blankets and pillows he has for you is surprisingly comfy, but you always prefer it when he joins you
  * On especially cold nights he’ll keep his wing tucked around you. He grumbles a bit when you ask him to cuddle with you, but you know he secretly loves it
  * Whenever he wants to initiate cuddling he does so under the excuse that it’s cold and he doesn’t want you to freeze to death
  * Let me tell you, fluffy feathers are very comfy, so you aren’t complaining. Falling asleep with blankets, pillows, and a very soft Teba around you makes you feel so safe and happy
  * Scolds you if you forget your cloak when you’re wandering about. He makes you take his and he’s not taking no for an answer
  * If you’re really cold he’ll wrap you up in his wings so you can stay warm




	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genderbent Zelink

  * Prince Zelda is taller by just a couple inches but never teases, mainly because Link, being so short, already has to deal with comments like: “Why, darling, certainly a pretty little girl like you shouldn’t be out there fighting! Guardians, bokoblins, lizalfos, they’re all so dangerous! ”
  * Prince Zelda is in the background somewhere between wanting to square up with that person for saying that and sincerely pitying them
  * They both have to deal with a lot of comments about being more princely/lady like and will support each other when others won’t
  * Link was SO relieved that when she was first assigned as the prince’s guard that his immediate reaction wasn’t “but you’re a girl who’s so much smaller and daintier than me?”
  * Prince Zelda always makes sure Link has the finest weapons possible since some blacksmiths are unwilling to give her certain weapons in fear that they’re “too much for her to handle”
  * He also helps her with outfits so that when she has to dress up, she can still be comfortable and move easily
  * Link, being the stronger of the two of them, will help Prince Zelda carry the heavy books he always finds himself lost in
  * Proving people wrong about their abilities is basically a hobby for them, and they flash each other little grins whenever they do it
  * Prince Zelda likes playing with Link’s hair, especially since his own hair is so much shorter compared to hers. She doesn’t mind too much as long as it stays out of her face when she trains
  * He probably places a few kisses on her forehead as he plays with her hair
  * They both _dread_ having to deal with various suitors coming for their hands in marriage. Prince Zelda has to deal with a variety of foreign heirs wanting to be on the good side of the future king and Link has to deal with men who think that if they prove how tough and strong they are, she’ll fall head over heels for them
  * They help scare off one another’s suitors, so it’s a bit of a game now
  * Hylia forbid anyone ever makes a sexual comment/catcall towards Link because Prince Zelda is going to jump into that situation in half a second and… _resolve_ the situation quickly




	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link with an s/o who needs cuddles to calm down

  * He’s quiet and has a naturally soothing effect on most people, you especially, so it's natural for cuddling him to be calming
  * He’s very observant too so he’s quick to pick up on your tell tale signs that something is making you uncomfortable
  * He totally gets what it’s like to be under a lot of stress, so since he doesn’t want you to feel that awful sensation of anxiety anymore than you already have to, he’ll be quick to comfort you
  * He’ll pull you somewhere more quiet and secluded where you can catch a breath and organize your thoughts
  * He hates seeing you upset and will do whatever you want
  * He generally stays quiet so that he doesn’t overwhelm your thoughts too much, and so that he can listen to anything you might mumble
  * Sometimes he’ll just gently cup your face, look you in the eye, and do little breathing exercises with you so you can ground yourself
  * He won’t ever let you feel bad about your anxiety attacks, so don’t even try to apologize for “being annoying” or “wasting his time”. He’ll just shake his head, gently say that you aren’t annoying him/wasting his time, and pull you closer
  * He likes to hold you close and run a hand through your hair when you’re feeling anxious because it makes him feel like he’s somehow protecting you from whatever is causing you distress. It can sometimes be frustrating when there’s nothing he can _physically_ do to make him feel like he’s helping you
  * If you want to cuddle he’s all for that as long as it makes you feel better
  * He’s so gentle with you, holding you like you’re made of fragile glass and trying to shelter you away from whatever made you anxious
  * And of course, he’ll let you play with his hair if you want




	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link with an s/o who picks at scabs a lot

  * He doesn’t judge at all, but he is a little worried. Given his experience with wounds both big and small, he knows that picking at even the smallest of wounds can make them way worse
  * And he doesn’t like seeing you hurt, especially when it’s over such a simple matter
  * He gets a brief heart attack when he looks over at you in the middle of the day and you’re just bleeding like it’s no big deal. It goes against his every instinct to let you bleed, so he’ll insist upon patching up your scab no matter how small it is
  * Whenever he sees you start to idly pick at a scab he’ll carefully guide your hand away
  * Or if you’re having an especially hard time not messing with your scabs, he’ll opt to just hold your hand instead
  * Gentle reminders not to mess with your scabs because you need to give the skin time to heal
  * He’s still as patient and sweet as always since he just wants to see you safe and happy
  * Hylia help him if you’re a clumsy person who seems to get a new scab every time he takes his eyes off you
  * His protective instincts will be in a state of eternal tension so please, for the love of Hylia, be _careful_




	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link, Sidon, and Yunobo with an s/o who has goldenhar syndrome

##  **-Yunobo-**

  * The purest, most adorable and helpful boy
  * He loves you just the way you are and wouldn’t change a thing about you
  * He’s such a sweetheart about everything and he’s so genuinely caring that you feel really comfortable talking to him about it and everything you need
  * Given that he’s not Hylian, there had to be a lot more explaining with him than usual
  * But he’s such a good listener talking to him just feels natural
  * He always wants you to know that you can talk to him about anything and everything, even if he is a little awkward and shy sometimes
  * He just wants to be there for you however and whenever he can
  * After making sure you were okay with it, he was super excited to introduce you to the rest of the Gorons
  * Even if you were a little nervous, it went _super_ well. Not even one of them stared, asked way too personal questions, or did anything but be friendly and happy to meet the nice little Hylian Yunobo was dating
  * All of them are so sweet, let’s just take a moment to appreciate how wholesome all the Gorons, Yunobo especially, are, shall we?
  * All and all, Yunobo is just trying to be there for you as much as you are for him, hoping he can make you as happy and confident as you make him



##  **-Prince Sidon-**

  * Supportive shark boy™ always has your back
  * He’s basically your personal cheerleader, always willing to give you little pep talks when you’re nervous about something and cheer you up when you’re feeling down
  * He won’t let anything hold you back from living your life to the best
  * Showers you in compliments and constant reminders of how much he loves you so that you never forget your worth
  * He knows that the Domain is a lot different from your home, so he’ll do everything he can to make you feel as safe and comfortable as possible
  * He makes sure that the healers understand everything you need and you have easy access to it
  * Will always stand up for you if people are ever rude because he just can’t wrap his around why they can’t see you’re perfect the way you are
  * But given that he’s a literal _prince_ though, you, as the one the Zora Prince is _courting_ , will hardly ever have to deal with such problems
  * Most Zora are sweet on you because if Sidon likes you, you must be a nice person
  * Some Zora (mainly the young children) were curious because they’d never seen a Hylian that looks like you (or many Hylian really), but were quick to understand
  * Now they don’t bat an eye because you explained that some Hylians just look different
  * In fact, they straight up adore you. Often times, you find herself getting pulled into their little games and Sidon will watch with a fond smile because his heart melts just seeing you so happy and at ease



##  **-Link-**

  * Link is supportive in a more quiet way
  * He’s always there for you and does his best to make you as comfortable as possible
  * If there’s something that can be done to help you or make you happier, he’s doing it
  * He tries to keep you in your comfort zone, but is just as willing to help you step out of it if you’re feeling bold
  * If a person or situation is ever making you uncomfortable, he’ll get you away from whatever it is right away
  * You usually don’t have to deal with a lot of people being rude or asking way too personal questions though since courting _the_ hero of Hyrule means there’s automatically a certain level of respect given to you
  * Plus, most rude people are persuaded to keep their mouths shut because they’d rather _not_ deal with a protective Link honestly though, who would?
  * Of course, while he is protective, he isn’t _overly_ so. He’s level headed enough to recognize you’re still strong and capable, so he won’t hover around _too_ much (unless it makes you more comfortable of course)
  * Whenever you have a bad day he’ll take you somewhere with a nice view by horse back to take things off your mind
  * He genuinely adores you and just wants you to love yourself as much as he loves you <3




	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link with a fragile s/o who constantly insists they're fine

  * Link was shocked the first time he saw you after a fight, covered in dozens of bruises and cuts. He was even more shocked when you were just like “Oh yeah, this is totally normal, don’t worry” :)
  * His protective instincts are nearly _screaming_ in pain
  * But he’s gonna worry and he’ll make you patch up your “little injuries” 
  * It seems like the smallest of things can create a new cut or bruise on you
  * Like bumping into the side of the table wouldn’t even leave a mark on Link, while if you did that, you’d get a huge bruise in seconds
  * Hylia help him if you’re a clumsy person, he’s going to constantly snatch you from falling because he can’t handle seeing you hurt so much
  * Poor Link is constantly insisting that you go the healers or at least let him patch up your wounds. It’s so hard for him to see you hurt, and even harder when you’re acting like your cuts aren’t a big deal
  * But don’t even bother trying to shrug off your injuries or hide them. Link is observant as _hell_ , and he’ll notice the smallest of things instantly
  * So if he has to literally carry you to get medical attention, _so be it_. With how strong he is, he barely breaks a sweat doing it
  * Just _please_ let him take care of you, the poor man can’t handle you being injured because it isn’t, as you say, “just a little cut” to him
  * And while he knows you’re still capable of fighting, he tends to hover around you more and keep you away from anything _too_ dangerous
  * Still, it seems like if he turns his back for just one second he’ll look back to you and see a plethora of new red cuts and dark bruises
  * To attempt to help you out, he had the castle blacksmiths design you some special armor. It’s light and allows you to move easily, but also tough enough to deflect most cuts and bruises
  * It is such a big relief for Link, you have _no_ idea. He automatically tenses up whenever he sees, let alone _thinks_ , of you being injured, so it allows him to actually relax a bit for once




	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon with a traveling merchant/musician s/o

  * You two met in a super cute way: He was following the sound of your lively music when he rounded a corner and saw _you,_ twirling as you played a song, little Zoras dancing around you. The music was beautiful, but it was _nothing_ compared to the quick, bright grin you gave Sidon when you stopped moving to catch your breath
  * Love at first sight? Yeah, basically
  * He was 10x more friendly (and a lil flustered) when he first talked to you, but he found himself growing comfortable quickly
  * One thing lead to another and you’re courting the Zora prince. Yay!
  * You have to travel a lot for your job, which Sidon perfectly understands
  * He won’t lie, he _does_ get a little nervous when you go off on your longer treks. Hyrule is dangerous, even for the strongest and smartest people
  * But as long as you come back in one piece, he won’t complain. He still gets anxious just hearing about your dangerous encounters tho, oops
  * “Sidon, did I ever tell you about the time I was chased by two Lynels and a Yiga and ran straight into a bokoblin camp to distract them?” “ _w h a t”_
  * He always meets you at the edge of the Domain when you return because he wants to be there to greet you right away
  * His greetings are always the same — a dorky grin, wagging tail, and scooping you up into his arms as he asks how you are, says how much he missed you, and asks about your travels because he’s _adorable_
  * Spoils you with _endless_ comforts while you’re there, he’s so doting 
  * You always bring interesting things for him and he’s like a little kid in a candy store as you show him everything. He loves hearing about things outside the Domain, so feel free to ramble 
  * Let’s appreciate the way he looks at you with genuine adoration as you tell him all about your recent travels, he’s so _soft_ seeing you happy
  * And hearing your music (and singing too!) is such a treat for him, he always looks forward to hearing it




	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link with an s/o who's constantly fretting over the danger he faces as the Hyrule Champion

  * Considering all that Link has to do as the Hylian champion, I don’t blame you for being so worried about him 
  * Whenever he comes back from an especially hard mission you begin fussing over him, tending to every single little cut, making sure he takes a bath, getting him food, and forcing him to get some sleep
  * Just, ya know, _actually take care of himself_
  * And he’s such a _hypocrite_ , because if you were to even _try_ to not take care of yourself Link would pick you up, make sure your every little need was met, and fuss over you until your promise to take care of yourself he probably knows how bad it is to not take care of yourself and doesn’t want you experiencing the same thing
  * Be ready for a gentle lecture on the importance of taking care of yourself
  * _Anyway_ , he secretly loves being pampered by you. There’s a light blush on his face the whole time because he’s not quite sure what to do with all this affection and attention on him
  * And you’re just so _cute_? How can he say no to you? he can’t say no
  * But he hates seeing you worried, and will try to insist that you shouldn’t worry about him because he can take care of himself
  * He realizes saying that doesn’t do much though. You still look just as worried as you did earlier. So, he’ll walk up to you, carefully take your hands in his own and say, “I’ll be more careful. I promise. So, please, don’t worry too much,” and then gently kiss your hands soft boy uwu
  * He really does make an effort to be more careful so you aren’t anxious about him 24/7
  * But you still have to remind him to take breaks and such usually, if you offer him so cuddles he’ll gladly stop training
  * Also, every time you see Revali, Link knows he has to hold onto you or else things might get violent 




	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon with an s/o who has type 1 Von Willebrand disease

  * Since Sidon is as caring as he is, he would want to know about any and all medical conditions that you have. No matter how shy and awkward you be explaining, he listens like the little sharky gentleman he is
  * He decided right then and there that he would do whatever he could to make you feel as safe and comfortable as possible
  * He made sure the Zora healers understood your condition perfectly so that if anything happens, they’ll be well prepared (the Zora healers have a soft spot for you, so they always do a good job anyway)
  * He takes your safety very seriously, so he can be a bit _very_ protective
  * Whenever he feels that you might be in the slightest bit of danger, he puts a hand on your shoulder and pulls you closer to him
  * And he is definitely not above scooping you into his arms to shield you from something even remotely threatening
  * He insists upon you never going anywhere by yourself because what may be a small injury to someone else can be life threatening to you
  * Yes, you know that most of his precautions are necessary, but that doesn’t stop you from feeling somewhat suffocated, especially since some of his precautions _are_ a bit much no matter how sweet he is about it
  * If it ever really bothers you, please tell him and he’ll try to restrain himself
  * He’s always very careful kissing you because sharp teeth and you don’t mix well 
  * And he’s very gentle with touching you in general due to his sharper nails
  * It’s almost frustrating how softly he handles you
  * He would feel _so_ bad if he ever accidentally cut or hurt you in any way and would have you patched up instantly, fussing over you well after the bleeding had stopped. He’d feel so guilty because he’s the one who’s supposed to keep you _safe_
  * Every time you get hurt, he’s off to the side while the healers treat your wound, and he’s trying to hide how worried he is. Afterwards, he does his best to pick up a cheerful conversation to distract you from the discomfort 




	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Sidon and Link with a deaf s/o

##  **-Prince Sidon-**

  * Sidon is such a sweetheart, so he’s always patient and understanding
  * Whether you choose to verbally talk or use sign language (or a combination of both depending on the situation) he’s willing to support you any way
  * As a prince, he probably already knew some sign language before meeting you. He would of course be willing to learn more to better communicate with you
  * He’s always willing to listen to you, especially when you’re talking about your interests because you get the cutest sparkle in your eyes when you do
  * If anyone tries to give you problems or make fun of you, Sidon will explain as politely as he can that they need to learn some manners, or there _will_ be consequences
  * And while Sidon does try to phrase it as diplomatically as possible, his underlying irritation comes through and most people know it’s best to agree
  * That said, most Zora have a sweet spot for you and know a bit of sign language too
  * He’s so optimistic and sunshine like, and whenever you start getting frustrated, he can cheer you up instantly
  * He’s always willing to listen to your rants so you can vent out your frustrations
  * Whenever you get really upset he holds you close and pets your hair
  * He’s your personal cheerleader no matter what, always supporting you to do what you want
  * If you ever feel self conscious be prepared to be scooped up into his arms and smothered in affection until your confidence returns



##  **-Link-**

  * Link is never one to judge a person’s abilities based on a short observation
  * So when he met you, he made 0 assumptions and simply got to know you
  * I’m all about the mute!Link headcanon, which would mean that he already knows sign language and might be able to relate to some of your problems
  * But even if we aren’t using the mute!Link headcanon, I think he might already know some sign language, or at least be willing to learn some
  * Link’s a quick learner and would be able to learn sign language easily, especially if it allows him to communicate with you more easily
  * He’s naturally quiet and patient, which makes him a good listener
  * He’s always willing to help translate conversations for you so that you can feel included
  * If you ever get frustrated because you’re having a hard time understanding or making other people understand, Link will take you somewhere secluded outside for you to calm down
  * In general, his mannerisms are very calming so you always feel secure and understood with him
  * When you get self conscious he wishes there was more he could do to help you feel confident. He’ll give you space if you ask for it, though he would much rather prefer to hold you close and offer encouragement
  * And if anyone ever tries to give you problems, Link will calmly step up beside you, put his arm around you, and deal with the rude person




	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Sidon with an oracle s/o

##  **-Link-**

  * The two of you have probably known each other a long time since you live in the castle 
  * You work closely with Zelda and Link due to their connections with the goddesses and your ability to communicate with them
  * So given how close you were to Link, no one was surprised when he started courting you 
  * You often accompany him on long missions since you’re intelligent and a good companion 
  * Combat is not your forte at _all_ , so he keeps you well away from any and all battles, even if he has to literally haul you over his shoulder 
  * Definitely overprotective because he can’t imagine any harm coming to someone as delicate and innocent as you 
  * He often escorts you and Zelda around the kingdom, since you’re both highly valuable assets to the kingdom that need to be kept safe 
  * You both have stressful jobs, and you’re always there for each other
  * You can cheer Link up like no one else and he’s always there when there’s a lot of pressure on you
  * Whenever the prophecies become confusing or the goddesses’ messages don’t make sense, he’s there to hold you close and let you vent 
  * If people try to pressure you he’ll put himself between you and them and diffuse the situation, because he never wants you feeling threatened
  * Link sometimes takes you on horse rides to get away from the responsibilities of the castle, and feels a little bad when you get mud on your white robes 
  * He thinks you look angelic with your white robes and perfectly combed hair, but he also thinks you look cute when you let yourself be a little messy and informal 



##  **\- Prince Sidon-**

  * The first time you met was at the Domain. Zelda figured that, as the oracle, you should get to know the other races
  * He was in _awe_ of you within seconds of meeting you. Sure, he was royalty, but you were an _oracle._ It’s safe to say he greatly admires your abilities, both magical and intellectual 
  * You arrived in elegant white robes and a serene smile on your face, nothing but sweet and civil as you greeted all the Zora
  * Oops he instantly caught feelings for a little ray of sunshine
  * Sidon tried to make sure he made a really good first impression on you, which made him 10x more friendly and peppy than usual
  * He tried to make sure you were as comfortable as possible throughout your stay in the Domain
  * The first time he made you laugh, your innocent giggle nearly ended him
  * Everyone from a mile away could tell you liked each other more than friends, so it was a relief when you began officially courting
  * Sidon can’t help but notice you’re very… _naive_. Sure, you’re smart and capable, but you’re _painfully_ innocent 
  * He can’t help but want to shelter you from anything dangerous. He’ll personally deal with any rude people and consider your safety his personal responsibility
  * If you ever do _have_ to be in a dangerous situation, Sidon will be worried 24/7 even if he gets to hold you in his arms 
  * He knows you have a stressful duty to the kingdom with prophecies and what not, so he likes to take you on walks or swims through the Domain to clear your mind
  * If you happen to get tried because it’s been a tiring day, he won’t mind carrying you or just having you rest on him while he floats on the water
  * Loves scooping you up and spinning you around because you’re twirl of white robes and giggles




	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Sidon with a super cute and cuddly s/o who loves making flower crowns and baking :)

##  **-Link-**

  * Loves the affection but has no clue how to communicate that
  * As good as his control over his expression is, he can’t help but blush with even the slightest bit of pda
  * Your soft kisses and warm hugs are something for him to ground upon when he’s tired or worried. Your cuddles are one of the best (if not only) ways to get this poor man any sleep
  * He tucks your head under his and practically curls himself around you. Then, with your limbs looped around him and playing with his hair, he’s out in just a few minutes
  * You seem to always know what he needs, whether it’s just someone to hold him or listen or distract him, you’re always there. At this point, he doesn’t know what he would do without you and your soft words and sweet smiles. Obviously, he’s grateful and will try to support you as much as you support him
  * For example, he knows how shy you are, so you’ll always have your knight in shining armor by your side when you’re around lots of people
  * You’re both quiet, so he understands how frustrating lots of loud people can get. Luckily, he’s an expert at sneaking out of the castle to take you somewhere more peaceful
  * A lot of times, he’ll take you on a horse ride to a hidden forest clearing you can rest at. You almost always end up making a flower crown for both of you while you’re there, and Link will happily accept the gift and wear it
  * Eventually, you taught him how to make one so he can gift you crowns
  * You once made flower crowns for the horses he nearly died from cuteness
  * Also, baking? _Hell_ yeah, this man always has an appetite and will gladly try whatever baked goods you make
  * And he isn’t too bad in the kitchen himself, so you always have a willing helper should the need arise



##  **-Prince Sidon-**

  * Even though he isn’t shy himself, Sidon is actually really good with shy people because he’s just the right amounts of friendly, polite, and dorky to make anyone feel comfortable
  * He knows that the attention from courting him can be overwhelming, so he takes you through lots of walks through the Domain
  * It was actually on one of these trips that he realized 1.) your talent for making flower crowns and 2.) you look _precious_ with one on your head
  * He tried to learn how, but his larger hands aren’t necessarily made for such delicate tasks
  * Still, he always takes you to the places with the best flowers for crowns
  * He discovered your love for baking a bit later, and not long after trying one of your pastries, promised to make sure the Domain was always stocked with ingredients for you to bake with
  * He was actually able to learn some simple recipes with your help, even if it took him a while to get it all down
  * He definitely steals kisses while you bake, and with how affectionate you are, you steal them back just as much
  * So yeah, you two are very affectionate, even if you are a bit shy about pda
  * He’ll happily scoop you up or crouch down so you can kiss him easier
  * Dorkiest smile whenever you do cute stuff like squeeze his hand for attention or lean against him when you’re sleepy
  * Due to the height difference, cuddling is not only amazing but also a lot easier compared to other things
  * He loves having you rest on his chest and being able to wrap his arms around you all the easier to smother you in affection
  * You’re always there for him with advice, comfort or whatever else he needs and he doesn’t know what he did to deserve a sweetheart like you
  * So be prepared to be spoiled with the finest things in the Domain because Sidon has absolutely zero self control when it comes to you




	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali with a shy s/o who takes awhile to open up

##  **-Revali-**

  * Oh the sweet, sweet _irony_ of Revali, a loud and brash extrovert, catching feelings for a shy, blushy introvert he wasn’t very happy about it at first, but you’re too cute to ignore
  * You met studying Vah Medoh together, and by that I mean, _you_ studying and gently reminding Revali to pay attention every so often
  * He lowkey had no idea how to handle shy people because he doesn’t understand why they don’t just talk??? 
  * You were both pretty awkward in the beginning, but grew closer over time
  * When Revali discovered how easy you were to fluster, he didn’t get over it for _days_ because he loves knowing _he_ can make you all flustered
  * All he has to do is the most subtle flirt or gentle touch and you’re blushing? It’s a precious weakness Revali is definitely taking advantage of
  * Lots of showing off and over the top gestures to make you blush
  * He loves seeing your more extroverted and affectionate side come out because 1.) he _loves_ the physical attention and 2.) it’s nice to have someone who is _genuinely_ trusts him
  * Revali may not like to show it, but he dies for all the soft nuzzles and hugs you give him since he doesn’t get nearly enough of them
  * Of course, he returns your affection tenfold, he has lots to give
  * he will be putty in your hands if you run your hands through his feathers
  * Revali takes great pride in the fact that he’s one of the few people you’re comfortable around and show your animated side to. He almost considers it a bragging right to say he’s one of the few you consider trustworthy
  * And he pities those who will never see the other side of you, they’re missing out on all those adorable giggles and sweet smiles
  * Whenever he sees you becoming uncomfortable around people, he tucks his wing around you. The soft, feathery touch is surprisingly comforting
  * Because you’re so sweet and quiet, he sees it as his job to protect you in most social situations. If anyone ever tries to mess with you for being so shy, he will wreck them with a dozen witty remarks and a dirty look




	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon with a female, Rito s/o

  * You first met when the Zora and Rito met to discuss trade routes. You were with the Rito group, making him a stuttering mess in front of everyone with your sweet smile and kind words
  * One thing lead to another, and you and Sidon were courting
  * He has a genuine interest in everything Rito and likes hearing stories of your home, especially because he can incorporate some aspects into your room in the Domain to make you feel at home
  * For example, he knew that Ritos make nests, so he gathered the softest pillows and blankets and best craftsman in the Domain to make a nest that is somehow better than your own nest at home???
  * Like most Rito, you’re an excellent singer and you have no idea how much Sidon loves listening to your naturally lovely voice
  * Sometimes when he’s had a stressful day, the only thing he wants to do is bury his head in your feathers and listen to you sing
  * And because of how soft and fluffy you are, you’re given plenty of hugs and cuddles because something as cute as you deserves all the love and affection in the world
  * Whenever you visit the Domain he spends as much time as he can with you, practically _glowing_ from the second he sees you flying in the distance
  * The first time your feathers got all puffy he nearly died from 1.) muffling his laughter 2.) how utterly _adorable_ it was
  * He thinks seeing you fly is amazing. There’s something so memorizing about seeing your wings just glide through the sky and clouds
  * That said, he always gets worried when he sees you do something risky
  * _“Hey Sidon, how much do you bet I can land on that Hinox and steal it’s loot without it noticing?” -_ “Precious, I don’t think that’s such a good–” - _“Be back in a second!” -_ “nO WAIT”
  * Still always patient with you, he’ll patch up any wounds as carefully as possible while lecturing you about being less reckless




	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon with a very kind, chubby, and energetic s/o

  * So Sidon is a hyper sweetheart, you’re a hyper sweetheart, and you feed off each other’s energy to become one unstoppable ray of sunshine
  * You may be Hylian, but any old fashioned Zora learned to look past that because of your kindness, and it didn’t take you long to capture the entire Domain’s heart
  * Sidon can’t help but smile from just seeing you around the Domain
  * Especially because you’re always helping where you can, playing with the children, or just being the lovable sweetheart you are
  * One time you peeked at him through a window while he was in a meeting and it took all of his willpower to not smile like a dork back at you
  * You’ve got the prince _weak_
  * You sometimes rush up to him after long days of work just bubbling over with hugs and asking how his day was and being a sweetheart in general that his heart feels like it’s going to explode
  * Like what did he do to deserve this little angel??? _How???_
  * Sidon’s pretty sure your smile is the prettiest thing he’s ever seen
  * And your giggle??? _Asfoijwefpoi it’s p r e c i o u s_
  * Like when he scoops you up into his arms and spins you around, you’re just in a fit of delighted giggles that get even louder when he starts nuzzling your neck
  * Spoils you rotten because 1.) he’s so _weak_ for you 2.) your little squeal of delight and bouncing on your toes is adorable
  * And as much as he admires your kindness, there’s always this nagging worry in the back of his head that someone will try to take advantage of you so he may be a bit overprotective at times
  * And listen, Hylians are already considered soft and squishy next to Zoras, so I don’t think he’ll mind your chub at all
  * To him, it makes you even more lovable and cuddable 
  * He regularly reminds you that you’re beautiful and loved, because someone as wonderful as you should never have to doubt that




	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link's s/o has the huge Ganon horse who is actually very protective of them

  * When Link first saw you riding that huge, dark horse, his protective instincts were _not_ okay with it. That horse could probably buck you off in a second and could easily refuse to cooperate and you couldn’t do anything
  * But he quickly realized that that was the last thing this horse would ever do, because it has a major soft spot for you
  * I mean, Link totally understood why the horse favored you. You’re just a lovable person and hard to resist, so it’s natural to want to protect you!
  * And _apparently,_ horses are not immune to this feeling
  * Link, who also has a close bond with his horse, thinks it’s sweet that you have such a devoted horse. It’s nice to know that even when he’s not there, there’s always someone looking out for you
  * So whenever you’re all traveling, you’ve got two very good boys watching over you
  * If you thought Link was protective of you, wait until you see your _horse_
  * For Hylia’s sake, even _Link_ is sometimes surprised at what that horse considers safe and not safe. It makes him look _laid-backed_
  * The horse doesn’t like it when people touch you, and will stomp its hooves and snort in protest. Hell, it even did that with Link for awhile before it realized he, obviously, would never harm a hair on your head
  * Of course, the horse’s protectiveness has come in handy a few times
  * Like one time it refused to let a “traveler” get anywhere near you, and said traveler turned out to be a Yiga. And another time it refused to cross a bridge that neither you or Link realized was unstable
  * I almost feel bad for anyone who is rude to you, because now they have to deal with your protective horse and protective knight
  * Then again, if the sight of Hyrule’s greatest knight and a huge horse wasn’t enough to make them back down, they probably had it coming
  * Link’s pretty sure the horse is actually jealous of him sometimes, because whenever you fall asleep on his chest, he can _feel_ the horse glaring at him
  * And when Link kisses your forehead or nuzzles your neck, you’re sure the horse tries to mimic that by just rubbing up against your head
  * That aside, Link and the horse get along just fine and both love you to bits




	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link's s/o takes a hit for him in the heat of a battle :(

  * It happened so quickly he barely knew what happened. All he knew was that one moment he was fighting off a group of ambushing moblins, the next you were pushing him to the ground, and then you were getting hit into a wall by a club that should’ve hit him
  * ~~and link made those monsters regret ever being born~~
  * The moment the coast was clear, he gingerly scooped you up, completely disregarded his own injuries, and took you to the nearest stable
  * He refused to leave your side while you rested on a bed. He could barely take his focus off of you long enough to roughly patch himself up
  * And as he sat there taking in your unconscious form with a broken arm and covered with bruises and cuts, he felt _so, so guilty_. Even if the situation was out of his control, he felt he should’ve done something better to keep you safe
  * Given his personality and training as a knight, protecting the people he cares about is something he takes very seriously. He sees it as his job to make sure they’re safe and happy ~~kinda forgets to take care of himself~~
  * So for something to happen to you of all people _burns_
  * When you first regained consciousness, you found him leaning against your bed and fast asleep, but he bolted up the moment you shifted
  * He held your hand tight and apologized softly, saying he should’ve protected you, that it was all his fault, and then you’re hurriedly saying it _wasn’t_ and _making_ him realize he can’t beat himself up over bad luck
  * _“It’s my job to take care of you. If I had—”_ “Link, it’s also my job to take care of you. We keep each other safe, not just you being reckless and almost getting killed to keep me and everyone else safe.”
  * For the next few weeks you spend recovering, he’s _so_ over protective. He’s always hovering just a few steps away in case you need help doing something, and he keeps you a mile away from any sort of danger
  * He cooks your favorite meals, and has a soft smile as he sees you healing
  * He loses any sort of backbone for you during your injury. You want some pastries? Sure, have as many as you like. You want that ~~expensive~~ fluffy warm coat? Of course, whatever makes you happy




	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon with an s/o who's just as passionate about Zoras as Sidon is about Hylians :)

  * Sidon has always been curious about other cultures, but Hylians have a special place in his heart because they’re just so _tiny, soft_ and _sweet_
  * So of course, when you first came to the Domain, he was pretty happy to meet a lovely new Hylian. He was even happier to realize you shared his zeal for other cultures, and even have a special interest in the Zoras!
  * It was a match made in heaven! 
  * It becomes common to see you two around the Domain having animated, energetic conversations that are almost too pure and cute to look at
  * Even when you aren’t talking about one another’s cultures, you two just radiate _sunshine_. The Zoras, even the old grouchy ones, can’t help but think you two are perfect for one another
  * Sidon is always eager to tell you anything about the Zora’s culture and never ever get’s frustrated by lots of questions
  * He lets you ride on his back to visit places in the Domain that are historical or just pretty. He knows you have an interest in all things marine life too, so taking you to active parts of the river is also quite common
  * He sometimes brings back pretty things from the ocean or river like pearls, shells, and rare plants for you
  * He has the chef prepare Zora delicacies for you as well, as long as they’re safe for you to eat that is
  * During important celebrations, Sidon will make sure you feel included through the festivities
  * And of course, Sidon loves to learn about Hylian culture from you. Whether you’re explaining important events in history, ancient traditions, or maybe just funny habits Hylians have, he looks up at you with wide, almost child like eyes and soaks up every word you say
  * The purest, most precious, _happiest_ smile whenever he learns something
  * He’s always up to try Hylian food, especially if you made it because he insists you make it the best
  * ~~When he eventually proposes, he plans on doing it in a way that combines the typical Zora and Hylian traditions of proposing~~




	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda with a shy female s/o

  * I think Zelda does better with quiet people than with loud people, so it’s probably better that you’re shy
  * She knows opening up to others can be difficult, so she always does her best to put you at ease. Sometimes it’s a bit difficult since she’s the princess and uptight, but it’s worth seeing you come out of your shell
  * Zelda was secretly giddy the first time you called her by her first name without a title
  * She’s lowkey proud that out of all people in Hyrule, she’s the one person you trust most
  * With how shy you are, she tries to keep the royal aspect of her life as far from you as possible. The attention, the formalities, the expectations, everything… even if it isn’t directed right at you, she can just _see_ you putting up your walls when she’s dealing with royal business
  * One of the best ways to get away from royal life is to go for horse rides or walks outside the castle
  * Zelda suggests these excursions often because she can just see the tension lift off your shoulders while the two of you laugh and chat
  * You two usually end up under a tree, doing each other’s hair or making flower crowns for one another. She always prefers your crowns over her real one 
  * You are both easily flustered by any physical affection, especially pda. You’re shy, Zelda’s awkward, so even something as simple as holding hands or kissing her cheek will make you both blush like _crazy_
  * Lots of cuddles, obviously
  * Zelda likes to spoil you with everything from jewelry, gowns, or dozens of your favorite pastries because it’s one of the ways she shows affection
  * Occasionally calls you princess when she’s teasing you
  * Zelda’s guards and maids knew you two would end up together long before you became official, and all of them would die for their future queens both of you cause y’all are such cute dorks




	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon with a strange and dreamy s/o, like Luna Lovegood (from Harry Potter)

##  **-Prince Sidon-**

  * Sidon found himself just as curious about the newcomer as the children, though unlike them, he hadn’t quite figured out the way to approach you 
  * You were a strange combination of calm, playful, and mysterious that endlessly entertained the children, especially since you always played their games, told the best stories, and had cool things to show them
  * Sidon watched you play with them with a soft smile because you were all so adorable
  * The children would run up to you everyday, tugging you into their little games. It was actually during one of their games that Sidon finally managed to formally introduce himself to you
  * There was something so dreamy and soothing about your voice that Sidon found himself falling for you far faster than he expected
  * The children were delighted when they discovered you and Sidon were courting, and began to eagerly ask when the wedding would be, if they could participate in the ceremony, and how many children you would have
  * You managed to smile them off, oblivious to how much Sidon was blushing
  * I mean Sidon can’t really tell the “weird” Hylians apart from the “normal” Hylians, so he’ll never, ever even dream of judging you
  * You know lots of random facts, and due to Sidon’s boundless curiosity, he loves hearing you ramble on about the most random stuff
  * You have a habit it of daydreaming in the most random places and he finds it adorable how content you look lost in your thoughts, especially when your lips quirk into a little smile 
  * You can be a bit oblivious to people being rude to you, so Sidon may be a bit more protective of you. You happen to be just as oblivious to physical danger as well, and he practically can’t let you out of his sight
  * You’re both very affectionate and Sidon simply adores the way you give him random hugs and kisses and will happily return them
  * Your dreamy nature makes you one of the few people Sidon relaxes with




	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link x s/o with adhd <3

##  **-Link-**

  * Link has endless patience and understanding, so he would never even dream of judging you
  * When you’re having a hard time paying attention, he knows a few ways to help you focus. The longer you’re in a relationship, the better he gets at understanding what helps and doesn’t help you focus
  * If you need a quiet environment, Link knows all sorts of hidden gems across Hyrule that have zero to no distractions for you
  * He has the softest smile whenever he sees you focus on and understand something that had been giving you a hard time
  * Seeing you upset is almost physically painful for him and he’ll do anything to cheer you up
  * If you ever need to explain why something is giving you problems or why you have to do something a bit differently, please tell him! Link’s a naturally nurturing, protective type person, so he’s more than willing to get you whatever accommodations you need
  * When you need to blow off some steam he’ll take you on a horse back ride or just a walk somewhere away from the big crowds
  * Link is always good at reminding you to take your medicine
  * He’s also very observant, so he’d notice the sudden loss in appetite and weight loss before it could get too bad
  * He was obviously worried and went to the doctors in Hyrule Castle. They’re the best of the best, obviously, and were more than willing to change your medication to avoid the dangerous weight loss affects
  * If anyone tries to be rude to you, Link has your back in seconds. He won’t make a big deal of it, just get you out of the situation and make the other person understand that Link’s _not_ tolerating that type of stuff
  * He loves seeing you happy and rambling about things that make you happy, his whole chest just feels all warm and fuzzy




	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon with a mischievous Hylian friend, platonic :)

##  **-Prince Sidon-**

  * A mischievous Hylian buddy is just what Sidon needs! Someone like that, upbeat and laidback, is a good way for Sidon to forget about all his responsibilities as a prince and make him laugh
  * And you happen to fit that description perfectly!
  * Sidon is endlessly amused by the way you play with the little Zoras, everything from playing games with them, teaching them new tricks, or just being your mischievous little self in general
  * The first time you used an aqueduct as a water slide it took all his energy to keep himself from laughing
  * Sidon will help you with pranks occasionally and he’s _disconcertingly_ smooth about them. You two keep stealing glances at each other as you wait for your surprise to hit, then have to use all your energy to not burst out laughing
  * He’s sometimes lowkey concerned by the random questions you ask him
  * “Hey, Sidon! Urgent question! Muzu goes for a walk by the falls at noon, right? And goes past some bushes that somebody could hide in?”
  * “…… yes?”
  * You’ve pulled a few little pranks on Sidon, which gave him a good laugh
  * He got revenge though, cause he learned from the best :)
  * Muzu thinks you’re a “bad influence” but Sidon really doesn’t care
  * You know some really ~~awful~~ wonderful puns, Sidon nearly choked on the water he was drinking when you first said them
  * Once Sidon was in the middle of a meeting, when he suddenly just saw you hanging upside down from the roof. It took all of Sidon’s willpower _not_ to burst out laughing as you waved nervously at him and began to scramble back up the roof
  * Do expect to be scolded occasionally, because as much as he loves your chaotic antics, he doesn’t want you getting hurt
  * “Now, as hilarious as that prank just was, how in Hylia’s name did you get all those shock arrows?”
  * *Hylian buddy, nervously sweating, glances at Shatterbreak Point* 
  * “N o.”
  * “Well the Lynel wasn’t using—”
  * *activate panicked and over protective mom friend Sidon*




	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Sidon seeing an s/o's wrist scars that are usually covered in paint

##  **-Prince Sidon-**

  * Sidon was a little confused about the paint at first, but he got used to it quite quickly
  * He actually thought it was kinda endearing that you’re always so caught up in painting projects that you can’t bother to wash the paint off properly
  * But he was bound to see the scars someday, and it happened quite unexpectedly 
  * You had been swimming the entire day. You, Sidon, and a few other Zoras had gone out to play in the river for the day, splashing and racing about 
  * And though it had taken awhile all that water washed away the paint
  * You didn’t even notice it because you were having so much fun with Sidon and the other Zoras
  * So you were a little confused when Sidon let out a sharp gasp, gently pulled you away from the main fun, and guided you to a more private area
  * He sat you on a smooth rock in the river while he stayed in the water right in front of you
  * With the greatest care, he took your hands in his, wide and concerned eyes flicking between you and the scars
  * And you almost feel guilty for not telling him about the scars earlier because he looks so genuinely _worried_ about your wellbeing
  * “My pearl,” he murmured, turning your hands over. “What happened?”
  * He takes your happiness and safety very seriously, and these scars seem to be going against all of that
  * When you explain your scars to him he’s very patient and understanding 
  * He’s an absolute ray of sunshine and always compliments your beauty to remind you not to be self-conscious. 10/10 would buy you pretty rings or bracelets if that’d make you feel better
  * He’s always gentle holding your hands since they’re so much smaller than his, but now he’s _extra_ gentle with them
  * Sometimes when you’re scooped up in his arms he’ll take your hands and scatter them in kisses. He absolutely adores the way your face lights up in a blush whenever he does that 



##  **-Link-**

  * Link had never really questioned the whole having paint on your hands and wrist 24/7. He knew you liked painting so it was kind of inevitable that you’d have a bunch of paint on you
  * Then came a super formal meeting at the castle. He and Zelda were expected to attend, so you decided to get dressed up and tag along for fun
  * And it was all going well until a maid saw the paint on your hands and told you to go wash it off because a formal meeting was no place for paint covered hands
  * Zelda tried to reason with the maid, but she was insistent
  * So Link ended up escorting you back to your chambers so you could wash your hands. You managed to wash it off and then began to look for some gloves
  * Link was confused why you needed gloves on a summer day and was trying to peer over your shoulder to see the chest you were searching
  * And he suddenly understands everything when he sees the scars on your hands. He hides his initial surprise perfectly and simply helps you find the gloves so you can rush down the halls before you’re late
  * Link doesn’t make too big of a deal about it. He has plenty of scars and he knows that everyone has them for a variety of reasons
  * That doesn’t make him feel any better about the idea of you in pain though, since he feels like a failure for somehow never noticing the scars 
  * Later on he’ll try to ask about the scars
  * He’ll give you space but is stubborn because he wants to make sure whatever gave you those scars is far away in your _past_
  * He makes sure you know you don’t have to cover your scars up. They’re a part of who you are, a sign of what you’ve overcome in life and he doesn’t want you to be ashamed
  * He holds your hands a lot and gently rubs his thumb over them
  * When he’s feeling a bit bold he may press a shy kiss to the back of your hand, the top of his ears turning a bright shade of red




	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Sidon comforting s/o after the death of a close family member

##  **-Link-**

  * He knew something was up before you even said something
  * He’s extremely observant when it comes to body language, and he could tell with the way you were holding yourself something was horribly wrong
  * Like everything in your posture was just making _him_ tense and telling him he needs to be protecting you or caring for you in some way
  * He pulls you somewhere quiet and before he’s even closed the door you’re breaking down and telling him the news
  * All he can really do for a few moments is hold you tight and rub your back
  * His mind is racing a mile a minute trying to figure out what to say, what to do, trying to process how someone he loves so much is in so much pain and there’s barely anything he can do to help 
  * He’s mostly quiet, holding you just a bit too tight but you don’t completely mind
  * He hushes you and gives you quiet reassurances that he’s there for you, that he’ll help you through anything and everything you’re feeling
  * Really just frustrated with the fact that he can’t _fix_ the problem, like he can’t just bring back your family member and make it all better
  * He dotes on you a lot because he’s hella soft for the people he cares about
  * He’s even more observant of you because he wants to make sure you’re going through everything all right 
  * He gets super worried if you get quiet and start to shut people off, because he’s worried you’ll try to deal with everything on your own
  * And he doesn’t want you to be alone :( 
  * Takes you on horse rides or walks through beautiful places to help ease the grief, usually picking you a few flowers he thinks you’d like
  * Cooks and bakes your favorite foods without you even having to ask
  * 100% up for just holding you close on especially rough nights



##  **-Prince Sidon-**

  * When the news first came you went to your room first, just trying to process their death 
  * Sidon was in meetings for most of the day, so it wasn’t until later in the afternoon that he was told you had disappeared into your room and hadn’t emerged for hours
  * Obviously he went to check on you, like he how could he not??
  * The moment he stepped into the dark room, saw you under your blankets on your bed, and didn’t get any response when he greeted you, he knew something was _wrong_
  * He sat on the side of your bed and held you close, dread filling his stomach with all the possibilites of what might be wrong. When you look up at him, his heart just breaks seeing how red your face is from crying and from how fragile your voice as you tell him about their death
  * Comfort mode activated!
  * Seeing his loved ones upset is like physical torture to Sidon, so he’s doing literally everything he can to help you 
  * He cradles you in his arms, nuzzling the top of your head, hushing you while also reminding you to just let it all out
  * He keeps you all wrapped up in your favorite blankets 
  * He offers to get you your favorite foods, favorite things, bring your loved ones to the Domain for comfort… you ask, you get it
  * He tries to be upbeat and cheerful for you. And he’s willing to do literally _anything_ for you, because he physically can’t just sit back and see you be upset
  * He takes you to nice places around the Domain to clear your mind
  * He puts off a lot of meetings and such things related to helping run the Domain because he can’t focus on paperwork with the idea of you crying and needing him
  * The first time he sees you laughing and smiling after the news it literally made his entire day 




	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General relationship headcanons :)

##  **-Urbosa-**

  * Urbosa is always warm, laid back, and caring with you
  * She personally makes sure you have the best of the best, even if she has to import it all the way from beyond Hyrule
  * Very teasing and sarcastic with you, there are a lot of inside jokes and witty banter between the two of you 
  * _V e r y_ flirty in a playful yet kinda seductive way, because this woman lives to make you blush
  * As laid back and joking as she usually is, she can also be serious and give hella good advice when you need it
  * Has a surprising amount of pet names for you, and they’re a perfect combination of elegant, sweet, and playful 
  * I feel like little jewel, desert flower, and dear would be quite common from her, along with many others, and she’ll use them just about anywhere
  * Loves to take you to all the beautiful places around the desert 
  * Whenever she has to go traveling you almost always get to come with
  * She isn’t one to get jealous because she’s so chill and confident, she honestly finds it funny that some people really think they’re better than her
  * Tries to hide the strain of leadership from you because she doesn’t want you worrying about her 
  * She’s very good at reading your body language and will know your emotions before even you do
  * Always really patient with you and will always be willing to help you with your problems because she hates seeing you upset
  * She’s very calm and confident with physical affection, even in public. She isn’t overbearing or anything, she just focuses on light touches to remind you she’s there for you
  * Very protective of you because of the constant threat of the Yiga Clan and will never hesitate to place herself between you and danger. If she’s not there with you herself, you probably have a few guards with you instead
  * She’s probably taught you some basic self defense maneuvers for your safety and her own peace of mind




	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon and s/o making a blanket fort since s/o has never done it before :)

##  **-Prince Sidon-**

  * The two of you had been talking about your childhoods and Sidon just mentioned he used to make a bunch of blanket forts when he was little
  * “A blanket fort?” you mumbled, brow furrowing. “Oh, like one of those… kinda tent like things? Yeah, I’ve never made one before.”
  * His reaction is best summed up as :0
  * So guess what you guys are going to do tonight?
  * Make a blanket fort!!!
  * The two of you managed to take every blanket and pillow you could find
  * You made it in Sidon’s room, using a chair and some tables for the main structure
  * He showed you how to do everything and helped with the parts that required a bit more strength and height 
  * You brought fairy lights because they seemed like a good idea and Sidon happily accepted them and strung them around
  * And wa-lah! You have a blanket fort!
  * It’s actually pretty roomy so that Sidon could fit comfortably, yet also cozy
  * The fairy lights cast everything in calm, low glow
  * You brought a bunch of games to play and snacks that had come straight from the royal kitchens 
  * You spent most of the night talking about random stuff, because in the blanket fort, you two can forget everything else going on in the world. It’s like it’s your own personal world, just for the two of you
  * Lots of cuddles, snuggles, and innocent kisses because Sidon is 10x more affectionate in private
  * You fell asleep completely wrapped in Sidon’s arms in a nest of blankets and soft pillows 
  * Waking up that opening was soooo hard because you were so comfy
  * You were both hella sleep deprived the next day (which wasn’t good considering Sidon has a Domain to run) but it was worth it 
  * Neither of you had the heart to get rid of your hard work so quickly, and decided to keep up the blanket fort for at least a few more nights 




	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali with an s/o who's usually sweet and soft but secretly has feral gremlin energy

##  **-Revali-**

  * Like everyone when they first meet you, Revali thought you were nothing but a sweet and soft little Hylian 
  * He thought it was cute though, because you were so easy to impress. All he had to do was one fairly simple flying trick and you’d be fawning all over him, and trust me, his ego was simply _thriving_
  * The attention you gave him plus how polite and innocent you always were lead him to spend more and more time with you 
  * That’s how he found out you weren’t as sweet and pure as you seemed
  * He thought it was the funniest thing to discover the “sweet” little Hylian everyone adored so much secretly had enough chaotic, gremlin like energy to frighten even _Ganon_
  * He puts up with your gremlin like ways though, because you put up with his dramatic ass :)
  * Your sleeping schedule is absolute shit and Revali is always scolding you about getting more, or really, _any_ sleep. After a few failed lectures about how it’s important to sleep, Revali made you sleep in his nest with him 
  * The hammock’s rocking motion, Revali’s soft feathers, and the mess of comfy pillows and blankets actually gave you a good night’s sleep
  * He said to not expect this to become a regular thing, but it did :) 
  * You’re very clingy and Revali secretly likes it
  * It’s just nice having someone who obviously wants you around, you know? So although he may roll his eyes, sigh, and lament how you couldn’t go five minutes without him, he likes knowing he’s needed
  * So go ahead and randomly hug him from behind or loop your arms through his wing or follow him around while he trains
  * Rito are generally very clean, so preens your messy self often 
  * You do a lot of reckless stuff, because although you may be soft, your inner gremlin cannot always be tamed
  * He’ll take you flying but only if you promise not to do anything reckless
  * You’re shockingly good in a fight, but you always give Revali a heart attack whenever he sees you in danger. You’re usually so _soft_ , so his gut instinct is to fly you far, _far_ away from whatever danger you’ve found 




End file.
